international_pokedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyarados
Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokémon and the evolved form of Magikarp. History In ancient times, Gyarados were known to destroy cities. Rumors exist of a town that made Gyarados angry. That town was burned to the ground in one night, leaving no trace. There are people who swear that any place Gyarados appears is fated for destruction. Biology Gyarados]] Male Gyarados have blue barbels, while female Gyarados have white barbels. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, it's brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for Gyarados's wildly violent nature. A non-shiny Magikarp can evolve into a shiny Gyarados when forcibly evolved, in which the evolution doesn't complete, leaving the Gyarados with the red coloration of a Magikarp. This is what happened to the Red Gyarados and Lance's Red Gyarados. Habitat Gyarados can be found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola, generally in seas, lakes, ponds and rivers. Gyarados are also kept in the Great Marsh in Sinnoh and the Friend Safari in Kalos. Moves 'Gyarados/Moves' List of Gyarados *Ace Trainer Dennis's Gyarados *Ace Trainer Dominic's Gyarados *Ace Trainer Ruben's Gyarados *Agatha's Gyarados *Blue's Gyarados *Boss Trainer Gaius's Gyarados *Caveat's Gyarados *Clair's Gyarados *Coach Trainer Ryan's Gyarados *Colosseum Master Joe's Gyarados *Cool Couple Geb & Megan's Gyarados *Crasher Wake's Gyarados *Cyrus's Gyarados *Double Team Pat & Jo's Gyarados *Double Team Zac & Jen's Gyarados *Dragon Tamer Clinton's Gyarados *Dragon Tamer Darien's Gyarados *Dragon Tamer Joe's Gyarados *Dragon Tamer Keegan's Gyarados *Dragon Tamer Stanley's Gyarados *Fergus's Gyarados *Fisherman Alec's Gyarados **Fisherman Alec's Gyarados **Fisherman Alec's Gyarados, evolved from Magikarp *Fisherman Andre's Gyarados *Fisherman Barney's three Gyarados *Fisherman Cody's Gyarados *Fisherman Cole's Gyarados *Fisherman Cory's Gyarados *Fisherman Elliot's two Gyarados *Fisherman Erick's Gyarados *Fisherman Finley's Gyarados *Fisherman George's Gyarados *Fisherman Hisato's Gyarados *Fisherman Juan's Gyarados *Fisherman Kenneth's Gyarados *Fisherman Luc's Gyarados *Fisherman Marvin's two Gyarados *Fisherman Miguel's Gyarados *Fisherman Nolan's Gyarados *Fisherman Roger's Gyarados *Fisherman Ronald's Gyarados *Fisherman Travis's Gyarados *Fisherman Vernon's Gyarados *Gyarados in Alola *Gyarados in Destiny Tower *Gyarados in Hoenn *Gyarados in Johto *Gyarados in Kalos *Gyarados in Kanto **Gyarados, formerly James's *Gyarados in Sinnoh **Gyarados *Gyarados in the Bottomless Sea *Gyarados in the Miracle Sea *Gyarados in Unova *Gyarados on the Sevii Islands *Gyarados on Zero Isle South *Gyaradostwo *Kruger Family Jonathan's Gyarados *Lance's Gyarados *Lance's Red Gyarados *Lola's Gyarados *Lucy's Gyarados *Lysandre's Gyarados *Lysandre's shiny Gyarados *Master Class Tate's Gyarados *Misty's Gyarados *PokéManiac Brent's Gyarados *Pokémon Ranger Trenton's Gyarados *Red Gyarados *Riley's Gyarados *Sailor Paul's Gyarados *Sailor Skyler's Gyarados *Scuba Diver Colten's Gyarados *Siebold's Gyarados *Swimmer Barry's Gyarados *Swimmer Darrin's Gyarados *Swimmer Declan's Gyarados *Swimmer Douglas's Gyarados *Swimmer Erik's Gyarados *Swimmer Herman's Gyarados *Swimmer Jack's Gyarados *Swimmer Kirk's two Gyarados *Swimmer Sheltin's Gyarados *Swimmer Roddy's Gyarados *Swimmer Rodney's Gyarados *Swimmer Ronald's two Gyarados *Swimmer Samir's Gyarados *Swimmer Troy's Gyarados *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Gyarados *The Johto Battle Tower's Gyarados *The Pokémon Summer Academy's Gyarados *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Gyarados *Trinity's Gyarados *Veteran Brenden's Gyarados *Veteran Chloris's Gyarados *Veteran Leon's Gyarados *Veteran Shaun's Gyarados *Wallace's Gyarados *Winona's Gyarados Mega Gyarados Mega Gyarados, the Mega Evolved form of Gyarados. Biology Mega Evolution affects Gyarados's brain, leaving no other function except it's destructive instinct to burn everything to cinders. Mega Gyarados swim by releasing water from the orifices on it's sides, streaking above the water surface at supersonic speed. Behaviour Although it obeys its instinctive drive to destroy everything within reach, a Mega Gyarados will respond to orders from a trainer it truly trusts. List of Gyarados that can Mega Evolve *Blue's Gyarados *Lysandre's Gyarados *Lysandre's shiny Gyarados *Misty's Gyarados Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Gyarados Category:Atrocious Pokémon Category:Water/Flying-types Category:Water/Dark-types (Via Mega Evolution) Category:Intimidate Category:Moxie Category:Mold Breaker (via Mega Evolution) Category:Magikarp Evolution Family Category:Pokémon that can Mega Evolve